Nobody, Baby
by TClover427
Summary: I like me some Prowl and Jazz. :D Rated T for some heavy/light petting. MechxMech


Hey guys! Wanted some Prowl and Jazz. Really not my best at all, but I love these two, and I love this song, so I had to get this off my chest.

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

**The song is Nobody, Kieth Sweat**

****Enjoy!

Another victory for the Autobots, which meant another excuse for Jazz and Blaster to throw a party. Regular preparations were taken into measure then executed, and now there was a full-fledged shin-dig going on in the break room.

It looked like the whole Ark showed up, including the Prime. At least, it seemed like everyone was there, until the second in command walked through the double doors. Prowl ignored all the surprised looks as he made his way over to the rapidly dwindling tower of high grade energon cubes. He took one off the top, and then made a bee-line for one of the few empty tables left at the back of the room. Sitting down, he promptly pulled a data-pad from sub-space and began to read.

The few surprised on-lookers went back to their drinks and conversations, too drunk to really care that the usually withdrawn second in command was there. The party continued on throughout almost the whole night. Prowl was too absorbed in his book-file to notice the slow dwindle of crew members, and the subtle change of music, as the party finally began to die down.

In fact, he didn't even register the changes until the lights seemed to dim. That's when he realized the only noise left in the room was that of a slow, deep bass bumping from the sound system, followed by a surprisingly deep and sultry voice.

Prowl looked up and the data-pad fell from numb fingers. His ice blue optics flashed in a rare bout of emotion, while his lips went slack in shock at the display before him. One sneaky third in command, the only mech left on the dance floor, had his visor dimmed and arms held loosely over his head. He swayed and gyrated to the smooth melody, and then his mouth opened, uttering the most beautiful, seductive tones Prowl had ever heard.

Jazz moved his hips steady to the bass, totally aware of his audience. He smirked to himself, and then turned his back to Prowl, leaving the other with a generous view of his tantalizing aft. He couldn't help but sing along, smooth voice mingling perfectly with the sultry vocals of the singing artist.

**"_I wanna please you…I wanna tease you. I wanna show you, baby, that I need you."_**

Jazz slowly rolled back around, visor dimmed, and let his hands fall down the back of his head. They caressed over his neck and down the length of his chassis, amplifying his curves in all the right places.

Prowl's shock wore off and was replaced with an awkward feeling of arousal. He was ashamed, letting his optics roam and take in the beautiful curves of the silver mech. The graceful arch of a decently polished chassis, the small dip in the lower back, just above the slender hips and delicious aft, which continued to sway sensuously to the music.

Jazz tipped his head back and took a quick peek from under his dimmed visor, wanting to capture whatever reaction he incited from the other mech. He was mildly surprised to see darkened icy blues, tracing his frame with unhidden desire. He shuddered under such a lustful look, but managed to cover it with a twist of his hips.

**"_I want your body, 'til the very last drop. I want yah tah holler when yah want me tah stop…"_**

Prowl's engine threatened to turn over. The lyrics; so full of want, coupled with the sensuous moves of the very handsome mech was almost too much for Prowl to take. He clutched the edge of the table, trying to put a reign on his lustful emotions.

**"_And who can love yah like me? (Nobody) Who can sex yah like me? (Nobody) Who can treat yah like me, mah baby? (Nobody) Nobody, baby."_**

With every question sung, Jazz continued his performance, and Prowl worked desperately to keep his cooling fans from giving himself away. Obviously Jazz had no idea he was still in the room, if he was displaying himself in such away.

**"_And who can do yah like me? (Nobody) Who can give yah what'cha need? (Nobody) Who can do yah all night long? (Nobody) Nobody, baby."_**

It was only when Prowl watched as a darkened visor retracted, and a set of smoldering golden optics landed on him, that he realized this was all for him. Jazz smiled seductively, observing the tense black and white, and then slowly began to saunter over. His favorite part of the song came next, and he sang it straight to Prowl's face, climbing on the table to kneel only inches from his chassis.

**"_I want the night, for me and you…" _**

The now un-visored mech, lifted a servo and cast a single finger in a 'come hither' motion.

**"_So come 'ere, baby, and lemme do it to you."_**

Jazz spread his thighs and leaned forward, placing his hands over Prowl's, which were still clenched around the table's edge. Gently, he pried them away, intertwining his fingers with one, and bringing the other to lay flat on the warm metal of his chest plate. He kept Prowl's stunned and aroused gaze.

To Prowl, the other black and white seemed to know what he was doing. In fact, there were no signs of inebriation at all! Which could only mean, Jazz was doing this on purpose. Because he wanted to…

Prowl's intakes hitched at the sudden realization.

**"_Now, don't be afraid, 'cuz I won't bite. I promise tah give it to you just the way you like."_**

The last sentence sung was punctured by soft kisses down Prowl's fingers and hand. Prowl's optics went hazy at the sight, and he couldn't keep the groan of longing from falling past his lips. At Prowl's loss of control, Jazz could hardly keep up with the lyrics.

**"_And the band keeps playin' on. On, on, on and on, on…"_**

The rest of the song became background music as Jazz shifted closer, now practically straddling Prowl's lap. Although Prowl was still somewhat confused by the other's actions, he wrapped an arm around Jazz's waist to pull him closer. Jazz smiled softly, even though his golden optics still shown with desire, and he leaned to whisper in Prowl's audio, voice low.

"Ah know the song only said t'night, but really, baby, Ah'm lookin' for somethin' a lil more forevah. That is," he caressed down the other side of Prowl's helm, lips just barely brushing his audio, "if you'll have meh?"

Prowl normally would have fritzed at such a drastic proposal, but looking into Jazz's gaze; so full of honesty, hope, and something that he couldn't place, but looked close to adoration, he found himself nodding. "Of course I'll have you."

Jazz's smile bloomed into a full on grin and not a second later, his lips were on Prowl's. The kiss deepened fast, desire and arousal flaring once again. Jazz clutched at Prowl's helm, while Prowl tightened his hold around Jazz's waist. Jazz pulled away with a gasp, blazing optics intent on Prowl's features, and firmly rocked his hips. _"I want you, right now, for my lover…"_

Prowl groaned, helm rolling back, as Jazz jumped back into the song, voice deeper now, trembling with his arousal. They lost themselves in each other and the slowly thudding bass, focused on bringing as much pleasure to each other as they could. Soft moans and whispered names blended smoothly with the slowly quieting song, and all they felt was each other.

**"_I'm gonna love you, baby. Like nobody, baby…"_**

__**Like? :D**


End file.
